


Shut down

by 1701enter



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1701enter/pseuds/1701enter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting from the end of the chapter 9 of Cut & Sun Series book 7, 'Touch & Geaux'<br/>What would happen to Ty and Zane if Zane decided to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If you have to ask that, I guess not.”

Zane closed his eyes. He tried hard to remember the feeling he had for Ty, all the thing Ty did and done for him, all the thing Ty did to make Zane a better person, all his guidance, care, and love. Their love. One thing that Zane truly believed in. The Thing Zane trusted as an absolute truth.

Zane knew that those years couldn’t have been all lies. Perhaps those years have started from deception, but still part of them are true and Zane surely knew it. Zane knew it better than anybody else. After all, he is the one who always has been cautious; liked to crunch numbers, and test all the aspect before he stepped into this relationship.  
Yet, still it frustrated Zane; the fact that Ty has been lying to him, that Zane himself was Ty’s mission, that Ty thought he wasn’t obliged to share. And most of all, Ty still didn’t understand why Zane was so frustrated. He didn’t understand the fear that Zane was experiencing.

Knowing that Ty already had chosen his mission over someone he cared, someone he might have loved, Zane had no assurance that Ty will choose him over the mission. Liam wasn’t some idiot who was blinded by love. When he asked Ty to leave with him, Liam was confident about their relationship; the time they’d spent together, the trust they’d shared. Yet, Ty refused. How about Ava? Zane could bet that they were close enough, almost as close as Ty and him. But Ty ran from her.

So, Zane closed his eyes. As he did, he shut down his emotion as well; he hid his anger, sorrow and pain caused by betrayal. Zane knew how much Ty hated that; stepping away. However, he needed that to save himself from a breakdown. It was damn hard enough just to endure Ty’s indifference. He couldn’t bare another storm in his mind. Moreover, he wanted to hurt Ty. Why couldn’t he do the same? Stop fucking care. .

Or just suck it up and make it less dramatic, not because Ty asked for but it would be less painful for Zane.

Anyway they got a bigger problem here. A life and death situation.


	2. 2

 

With a bike revved high between his legs, Zane couldn’t tell whether he shivered from the thrill of the speed or the joy of the reunion. It’s been so long since Ty’s arm wrapped around him, god damn long. As Zane accelerated the motorcycle, Ty tightened his arms around Zane. Zane couldn’t hide his pounding heart, only could pretend that it was from the rushing adrenaline.

God. This ‘Shock and Awe’ gave Zane so much satisfaction.

 

-

 

_“He deserves a bit more than your usual rescue blowjob, yeah?”_

_“You don’t give it to him, darling, I sure as hell will.”_

 

It was good to see Ty being jealous. Knowing Ty wanting him so bad somehow made Zane felt better. It reminded Zane a warmth and comfort he always had, almost felt like he still has it. Though, Zane didn’t respond to Liam’s hug or his comment. He sure was disappointed at Ty, the fact that he couldn’t see what he was doing is spying rather than protecting. Zane did want him to suffer like he did, but not in this way; not by having some jackass around to boost Ty’s jealousy. After all, Zane still loved him, and his loyalty still lay with Ty.

 

-

 

_“I can’t, Ty”_

_“You’re too far out. Good luck, son.”_

 

Ty noticed what Zane had done, just not early enough to stop it. Zane had already walked away. Not completely, but far enough. He could see Zane still cared for him, but at the same time he could feel the distance. The very distance he felt before, about a year ago when Zane was blinded by an explosion.

“You are far too quiet.” Ty murmured. Zane glanced at Ty, then curled against him. It took a long enough time, make Ty almost give up Zane’s respond.

“I thought you wanted me to be less dramatic.”

“Zane.”

“I mean, for good. We have more important thing to focus on. Right? We got to survive this shit. Ty, the last thing I ever want is letting you in danger. Whether we are together or not.”

His last words hit Ty hard. Zane was considering it; not being together. Ty was too stunned to react. Moreover, he couldn’t decide where to begin with. Zane was the one he care the most. Only one he cared this much. How could that doesn’t matter?

“You are walking.”

Ty’s voice trembled. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. This is why exactly I couldn’t tell. I…” Ty just couldn’t continue. He took a deep breath, then press his lips together hard.

“If I were a traitor, what would you have done?”

“……”

“Or if, Burns ordered you to…”

“He would never ask me to do that.” Ty cut off Zane before he finished the sentence. “This is bullshit! You have never been and will never be a traitor! It’s just not who you are. These ‘What If’ questions are meaningless!”

“I know.” Zane nodded and whispered softly. “Yet, I wish you’d answer it differently. I wish your answer was ‘I’ll be with you, no matter what’” He turned his head and stared at Ty. When Ty met Zane’s eyes, he couldn’t read any emotion from them, anger, sorrow, or even frustration; just reflecting a dim light, as if they were made of glass

“But you wouldn’t. Cause that is just who you are.”

“So you really are walking.” Ty growled. “Because I didn’t pass your fucking test.”

Zane sighed. “All I am saying is,” His voice was quiet and steady, and it irritated Ty so much. “I want to postpone this, whatever decision we have to make for us, until we make sure everyone is safe and sound.” 


End file.
